


[Podfic]something to do with gravity

by blackglass, readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [95]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, ITPE, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter where he is or what he’s doing – he will come running when she calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]something to do with gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [something to do with gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102285) by [sense8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sense8/pseuds/sense8). 



> Thanks to blackglass for stepping in and voicing Kala! :D

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bsense8%5Dsomethingtodowithgravity.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bsense8%5Dsomethingtodowithgravity.m4b)


End file.
